poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The friends found Noby
This is the part when Doraemon and the others found Noby in Noby Ran Away from Home: The Musical. Noby: Well Sophia, I guess I’ll have to tell you why I’d ran away from home. The reason I ran away because… Sophia: Sue broke your heart when you accidentally ruined her birthday? Noby: How did you know? Sophia: That’s my little secret. I was watching you on her birthday when she yelled at you and hurt your feelings. Noby: Wow. Sophia: I have to questions to ask you. her hands on Noby’s face Would you stay with me forever? And I know this is embarrassing but. him, taking his hands Would you marry me, Noby? Noby: Why…yes! Sophia: Really?! Noby: Yeah, I will stay here forever. And I’ll marry you. Sophia: Oh, Noby!! him I’m so happy! Noby: cries Wow, I am so happy that you are happy. Sophia: Promise me something Noby. Promise me that you will never go back to Earth ever again, please. Noby: Okay Sophia, I’d promise to the door I promised that I’m never coming back to planet Earth again the door AAAAAAAA!!!! sees Doraemon and the others Noby: Hi guys, uh….what’s up? Sneech: What did you say about “not coming back to planet Earth”? Noby: Look! I could have explain…I… Kotori: ARE YOU INSANE, NOBY!!!!!? Big G: You decided to live here for the rest of your life, that’s stupid Noby, you know that! Shido: Yeah, do you have any idea what we have been through looking for you?! Noby: No, but I’ll be in my master suite okay, bye. the door on them Doraemon: the door and jumps WAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! on Noby Noby!! That was stupid of you to run away from home like that!!! HOW DARE YOU!!!! Sue: Noby…how could you? Noby: Uh? S...S...S...Sue? Sue: Why did you run away from home like that?! You know I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. I know my birthday party got ruined by accident. Since you ran away from home like that, it broke my heart. You know that I loved you so much! I don’t hate you! Noby: But I…didn’t know that…might…break your heart. Carver: Come on Noby!! That was stupid of you to run away from home like that. You know that!!! Noby: I know it was stupid of me to do that but it was my only option I had, okay!! Now that I have new home and a new life, nothing well ruin it for me. :Noby ::Now I have a new life and a new place ::Nothing will stand in my way ::Cause I will stand to my new home :Sue ::But Noby, you’ve already got a home ::Right back on Earth ::Why won’t you come back? ::You’re the one I loved :Noby ::Now I shall stand to my new home ::And nothing will get in my way ::Because the past is behind me ::And now ::I will stand to my new home :Doraemon ::Come On Noby ::Did you have any idea for what you’re doing? ::You don’t know what it takes to be someone else :Noby ::But now I do ::Thanks to my best friend ::Cause I have learned the ways of the mermaids ::I share my world with no one else :Big G, and Tamaki ::Come on! ::You got to come back home :Noby ::I refuse, the world has rejected me ::And now I will stand to my new home ::I have gotten a new life ::And ::I will stand ::To my ::New HOME!!!! Noby: Until, I am staying here forever. Twilight: What!? Are you crazy, Noby?!! Apple Bloom: Yeah!! Tohka and Origami were fighting over Shido, and then Serena and May are fighting over Ash! Brock: Who would do that? Misty: Not me Kotori: I agree with you Misty! Noby: What? Some girls have crush on boys, can they? Origami: That’s true Max: I guess that’s okay. Dawn: I agree. Doraemon: Okay guys enough of that. Anyway Noby, pack up your stuff, cause you’re going home!!! Noby: No!! I’m the mermaid king now. This is my new home, now!! And you guys can’t make me go back to planet Earth. Nothing!! Later Noby: screaming Big G: Get him!!! Tohka: Get back here, Noby!! Noby: Aw man, this has gone too far, hasn’t it? I know I hide in that barrel and give them the slip. inside the barrel, as the heroes passed the barrel phew. Rainbow Dash: HEY!! Wait a minute!! Sneech: Noby gave us the slip!! Pinkie Pie: He’s hiding in that barrel! heroes ran to the barrel where Noby is hiding Percy: Come on Noby! We know you’re in there! Sneech: Yeah! So come out! Noby: while he's inside the barrel RUN AWAY! Aw man there’s nowhere to go I’m doomed! back inside the palace Sophia: What’s wrong my king? Noby: I explain later!! Big G: the door open Noby: Uh-oh!! Doraemon: There he is!! Grab him! G and Sneech grabbed Noby Sneech: HA!! Now we’ve got you Noby! Let’s go get your stuff, you’re head right back straight at home! Big G: Yeah! Everybody misses you already by now!! Noby: “Missed me”?! They rejected me!! After the mistakes I did in my past, they’ve missed me?! :Sophia ::Noby, listen to my voice ::Beat your friends for me ::And show them who’s boss Noby: Yes I would. Big G and Sneech and throw them Tohka: Noby!! Snap out of it!! dodges her attacks and kicked her Noby: Guards, arrest them!! came to arrest Doraemon and the others Guard #1: Where can we put them, King Noby? Noby: Lock them up in the dungeon! Sue: Noby! NO!! Sophia: laughs All according to plan. Category:Weekenders and friends' Amazing Explorations Category:Sonic876 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts